creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Arm Strong
Long Arm Strong is a famous legendary serial killer who is a animal mutant that uses his powers for killing humans who are dangerous to animals and its environment. He is a mutated rabbit who is a member of the Anti-Hunters and partnered with Bluey Artist. Personality Long Arm Strong isn't like a calm and silent killer, he's strong, and kills his prey very aggressively and attacks violently. Despite this, he is loyal and caring to his the environment, the animals and his own kind, he'll do it to protect them. He normally doesn't get along with Bluey Artist due to the fact rabbits and foxes are natural enemies but they tend to hide it from each other. Long Arm Strong considers to kill his victims using a hatchet he carries including using other gardening tools such as shovels or buzz saws. Appearance In his rabbit form, Long Arm Strong is slender, has cream fur, gray eyes, light yellow muzzle, 4 whiskers and has buck teeth. In his human-hybrid form, he stands on his back legs and grows in human size, he becomes fairly tall and muscular. People have a hard time determine his identity because he is never seen by anyone expect his victims. Weapons Hatchet:Long Arm Strong carries a hatchet to brutally hack, decapitate and cut his victims with brute force, also for throwing and impaling. *'Enhanced Durability':The hatchet has been modified to withstand critical damage even when he swings it. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Rabbit Physiology:Long Arm Strong takes the form of a rabbit which he uses to fool people to escape when being chased. *'Prey Instinct':A standard ability of a rabbit. **'Master Stealth':Uses his instincts to hide from police and hunters very well. Animal Mutant Powers Human Mimicry:Long Arm Strong can take a shape of a human and have traits of one at will, also able to revert back to his original form. *'Human Dexterity and Intelligence':Long Arm Strong was given intelligence and dexterity of a human being. Enhanced Combat:Long Arm Strong developed advanced fighting skills far above any martial artist. *'Weapon Mastery':Long Arm Strong can wield multiple weapons at a high level skill. **'Master Hatchet Wielder':Long Arm Strong's signature weapon is his hatchet that he wield very skillful. **'Construction Tool Weapon Proficiency':Though his hatchet is his signature weapon, Long Arm Strong uses different gardening tools to kills his victims. ***'Master Chainsawmanship':Long Arm Strong can greatly wield chainsaws and other sawed weapons to kill his victims. Enhanced Intellect:Long Arm Strong has a high IQ level, even though he uses brute force to get things done. *'Enhanced Memory':Long Arm Strong can remember everything that happens in his past and what he knows. *'Predator Instincts & Master Hunter':Long Arm Strong developed predator-like instincts and hunt very well to people like one. *'Expert Strategist':Long Arm Strong can sometimes point out were to strike his victims next and kill them. Enhanced Strength:Long Arm Strong possess high strength to tear and rip apart his victims with sheer force. *'Enhanced Jump':Long Arm Strong can jump high and far distances by converting strength into his legs. *'Enhanced Punch and Kick':Long Arm Strong possess who strength in his upper and lower, allowing him to break apart people's bones with a punch or kick. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Long Arm Strong can run faster, respond much quicker and jump farther. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Long Arm Strong can react at a fast rate to dodge bullets and attacks despite of his muscular build. *'Flash Step':Long Arm Strong can go at a burst of speed to get to others locations in a matter of seconds and get to his targets. Invulnerability:Long Arm Strong is impervious to physical damage and attacks. *'Bullet Immunity':Long Arm Strong is immune to bullets, such as taking a couple of shotguns to the chest without getting damage. *'Enhanced Stamina':Long Arm Strong can function more for weeks without getting tired or exhausted. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Long Arm Strong can take damage without succumbing to the injury. **'Thermal Resistance':Long Arm Strong's resistance to extreme climate temperatures allows him to go any environment where his targets are. **'Pain Suppression':Long Arm Strong has a high tolerance to his own pain, taking damage without flinching. Enhanced Senses:Long Arm Strong can see, hear and smell far greater to find his targets. *'Enhanced Tracking':Long Arm Strong can track his prey very skillful with sound and scent alone. *'Night Vision':Long Arm Strong can see well in the dark without worrying about his victims escaping. Enhanced Dexterity:Long Arm Strong is very skillful in using his movements with his hatchet, other weapons and tools. Emotion Inducement:Long Arm Strong can make others feel emotions due to his fearsome legacy and reputation. *'Fear Inducement':Long Arm Strong can make others fear him in a matter of seconds due to his violent and aggressive nature, and using brute force. *'Rage & Envy Inducement':People may anger and jealousy towards him. People say the team's work, legacy and reputation inspires more criminals. One-Man Army:Long Arm Strong can take an entire group down without anyone noticing the victims disappearance. Fear Masking:Long Arm Strong can hide his own fear from others, despite his targets having a fearsome reputation. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters